Habboon X Factor
Habboon X Factor is a series created by Matt-Rogan that makes the winner of the competition's life change! There have currently been three seasons and a fourth one is in production. The series has previously been judged by Matt Rogan, Nicki Leah, Lewis Dawson and oCHRISTINAGUILERA as well as being hosted by Didcot and Sir Jay Jackson. The third season was judged by Matt alongside Tasmin Dixon, Visonaled, and Cher Lloyd. Series 1 The series originated on Habplus Hotel and began on 22nd April 2013. The original judging panel was Matt, Lewis, Dillen Demarco '''and Cheryl Banks''' but the panel changed overtime, axing Dillen and introducing Milly Johnson-Smith. Eventually, Cheryl was axed too and Xtina was introduced making the final panel for the Live Shows. The series was won by Tia Crawford, with SuperBoyz finishing 2nd and NicoleDevynne finishing third. In the final vote, Tia had secured 76% of the votes whilst SuperBoyz only secured 24%. Tia's winners single was Scream & Shout ft. Milly Johnson-Smith. After this, nothing was said however every judge returned to their spot... however Didcot left the hosting spot. Series 2 Series Two saw the return of Matt, Nicki, Lewis and Xtina but under their current aliases. The series aired in February 2014, however Habplus had shut down in August 2013 therefore the series relocated to Babbo Hotel. With Didcot '''leaving due to commitments with Habbo work, '''Sir Jay Jackson '''was hired as a replacement for him. The series ran until March 2014, judged by the original panel under new aliases. as the show planned an early exit, the winner was found for voting. She emerged as '''Hanna Svensson with an incredibly close call securing 46% of the viewer votes! At the end of Series 2, Lewis Dawson announced via his Twitter that he was leaving Retros to pursue work within the real world. Christina had also reported she will not be returning for a third season as she wishes to pursue commitments on Habbo. Series 3 A third series was announced and aired in October/November 2014. The franchise series moved to Habboon after the downfall of Babbo. A confirmation was made by Matt that he would be judging alongside Tasmin Dixon '''and two others, however Lewis & Christina (from the previous series) confirmed they were leaving. '''Nicki Leah '''was invited to judge however declined due to other commitments. '''Sir Jay would not return to the panel, and was replaced by Michael Gomez, a socialite involved with Sam Wood's Habboon Entertainment Agency. The panel was joined by rising custom artist Visonaled, and a Cher Lloyd '''tribute. The series' winner was '''Amarissa, coming just before Steven Demarco '''& '''Isaiah Fame. The voting was close as Amelia secured 52%, Steven managed 35% and Isaiah 23%. Series 4 Just minutes after Amarissa was announced as the series winner, Matt-Rogan confirmed that Habboon X Factor would be returning for a fourth season in 2015. In the new year, Matt '''and '''Tasmin '''confirmed they would be returning to the panel, however '''Visonaled '''announced he would be on the production team and '''Cher '''was axed due to unpopularity. Michael decided not to return, and for the new series was replaced by '''Luke Lagerfeld, becoming fourth person to host the series. For the first time, The X-tra Factor was announced to air alongside the show.. confirmed to be hosted by reality star and model Amanda Rogan '''(Matt's wife) and host of Big Brother, also reality star '''Aimee The series is set to air in January 2015, with a format twist. Format The format was announced to change for Series 4, with auditions requiring a commitment before joining the bootcamp list. Also, auditions would be in two stages... the '''ROOM '''auditions would primarily get justification on how good the person's voice is and later the '''ARENA '''auditions would be call-backs to see how the crowd like/dislike the people who have auditioned.